1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of automated translation using electronic dictionaries and various applications in such areas as machine translation.
2. Related Art
There is a lot of electronic devices with display screens capable of displaying text, including devices with a touch screen, for example many mobile devices, such as smartphones, mobile phones, laptops, tablet computers, netbooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), e-book readers, photo and video cameras.
These devices have enough resources for using electronic dictionaries, which may be installed locally. Machine translation system may be available over the Internet, WiFi, Bluetooth, and through these and other types of networks and protocols.
Many of the aforesaid devices involve advanced displays and associated logic capable of supporting non-keyboard type input methods. For example the devices may support pen-based input, voice-based input or touch-based input.
Also, most of above-identified electronic devices may involve the use of a camera and other components to facilitate receiving, capturing and using photographs and images with text.